Cooking with the Cat
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: Soul and Maka head home and find Blair in the kitchen... cooking. This and that leads to burnt fish, which leads to Maka cooking, which leads to some fluff. ONESHOT. Rated T to be really safe.


Author's Note:/ *Sighs deeply* School, boy drama, hormones, yuck. Sorry for my disappearance, but here's a fun little fluff-filled one-shot involving our favorite little meister and her weapon.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Cooking with the Cat**

* * *

"Soul!" Maka cried, catching the orange ball, "How many times have I told you I don't want to play?"

Soul scowled at the female meister, and he marched up to her menacingly, causing her to recoil back a bit as he looked at her.

"Tsk, whatever." He pried the ball out of Maka's hands and tossed it behind him, "Let's go home, I'm hungry anyways."

Maka watched in amazement as the basketball soared through the air in a high arch, before landing perfectly in the netted hoop. Black Star picked up the ball as it fell from the net, and he called after the two.

"See you!" he bellowed, waving. Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty, Liz, and Crona joined him, and all yelled their goodbyes to the two. Maka smiled back enthusiastically before jogging to catch up to Soul who waited for her by the end of the court.

He started walking as he saw her approach, and when she had ran enough to be able to walk beside him, they continued their walk in silence. The few minutes it took for them to walk back to their apartment seemed to stretch on forever, and the tension seemed to almost choke the two.

"U-uhh Soul...?" Maka mumbled, attempting to break the awkwardness. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, uh, when I said I didn't want to play, I didn't mean we had to leave..." she trailed, and Soul grunted.

"Oh... Well, it's kinda too late to turn back now. We're already home." he said, jabbing his thumb towards the direction of their apartment building. Maka sighed sadly, and pursed her lips.

Her mouth opened to speak, but she shut them quickly, and walked inside silently, passing Soul. He grumbled, noticing Maka's depression. Soul walked through the doors of the building and he pounded up the steps to catch up to Maka, who was already unlocking the door.

He quickened his pace in order to be able to enter right after Maka, but the moment he pulled off his shoes and stepped into the living room, a smoldering scent invaded his nostrils and he gagged. Maka coughed, and she rushed to open all the windows.

"Maka! Soul! You're home!" a familiar sultry voice called from the kitchen area. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Blair!" They yelled in unison, and the purple cat jumped, dropping the pan of charcoal fish she held in her paw. It fell on the floor with a loud crash, and Blair laughed nervously as the two approached her intimidatingly.

"You were cooking again?" Soul asked, his voice a low growl. Blair nodded sadly, and Soul sighed, "How many times have we told you to lay off nearly burning down our apartment?"

Blair mewed sadly, looking down, and she hopped from her spot up on the counter. She crept up to Soul, rubbing her purple fur against his leg, and she transformed into her human form. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and made sure to press her full chest against his back.

"Soul-kun..." she purred, "Blair's sorry, will you forgive me?"

The young white haired male sighed, unaffected by her attempts to seduce him after getting used to being around her for such a long time.

"Alright, whatever. Just clean up." Blair nodded, and chanted her signature spell before snapping her fingers, and the burned fish that was scattered all over the counter disappeared. The smell however, stayed.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about the smell." she laughed sheepishly, jumping onto the couch in the living room.

Soul opened his mouth to complain to her, but Maka stopped him, shaking her head. She pointed to the cat lady who was already dozing off on the chouch, and they both sighed.

"I'll just make dinner." Maka huffed, opening a drawer and pulling out a white floral apron. She slipped it over her head, and tied the strings around her back skillfully, before pulling an armful of vegetables out of the fridge. Immediately, she started dicing and chopping them, and soon the smells of Maka's cooking filled the apartment, battling with the smoky smell of Blair's fish.

Maka hummed to herself as she flipped the sauteed vegetables in the pan. Soul watched her from the counter, his head resting in his one of his hand, the other pinching his nose, and he smirked as a sudden idea popped into his mind.

The weapon smiled as he stood up, and he walked towards the green eyed female, stopping just behind her. Maka noticed his presence but didn't say anything, assuming that he was just passing by. Soul's smile widened at her predicted reaction. Quickly, he pushed his arms under hers and he locked his fingers together in front of her stomach. Maka's muscles tensed under his sudden contact, and she felt the blood rush to her face.

"Soul, what are you-"

"You smell good." Soul said blankly, cutting her off.

"Thanks, but that doesn't explain why you have to hug me. Plus, I need to grab the plates or the food will burn in the pan." Maka argued unconvincingly, her face pinkened.

"Your smell masks the scent of the burnt fish." Soul said, letting go of Maka and grabbing her a plate from the cupboard. He shot Blair a menacing glare, noticing that she had woken up. Blair ducked behind the couch hiding from his intimidation.

Maka squirmed, pushing him back with her elbows, but Soul held fast and just clung to her tighter.

"Stop moving. You owe me, I was about to cream Black Star in that basketball game." he mumbled into her ear, and although he was trying to be cool, he felt his face heat up along with hers. She turned in his arms before slamming a thick textbook down the middle of his head.

"Maka chop!" she yelled, and Soul gasped, loosening his grip momentarily, but a second was all she needed, and the young girl slipped out of his arms, skillfully pulling them behind his back. She held onto his wrists before turning him and pushing him in the direction of the living room.

Soul's breathing hitched as he stumbled forward clumsily before collapsing onto Blair, who was still behind the arm rest of the couch. He looked back at his partner.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked, and Maka laughed.

"It's just something I picked up from Stein-sensei. It really helps when Papa tries to hug me." she answered, and Soul nodded in understanding.

"And where does that textbook always come from?" He questioned.

"That, my dear Soul, is a secret. Now let me finish cooking while you two carry on." Maka sighed, placing her hands firmly onto her hip. The white and purple haired duo stared at her, as she spun around on her heel and walked back to the stove.

Blair snickered at the two of them as she noticed how deeply they each were blushing.

"Ah. Young love."


End file.
